A Saga de Saga
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Já passamos por tantas coisas, mas nunca parece ser o bastante. (Yaoi, Saga e Shura, Gincana de três anos do Need For Fic, Shura's POV)


**A SAGA DE SAGA**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet III, Biografia**, Need For Fic, CDZ, Saga e Shura, Slash, MxM Relationship, Múltiplas temporadas, POV de Shura de Capricórnio.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma  
**Classificação:** G  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** Já passamos por tantas coisas, mas nunca parece ser o bastante.  
**Bônus:**Sim (Exatamente 1500 palavras)

**A Saga de Saga**

Shura's POV

Hoje seria uma bela noite. Não há muitas nuvens, o ar está fresco, a Grécia parece calma e aconchegante, só que a situação em que estou, não é nada idílica.

Olho fixamente para a porta da sala de cirurgia. Nenhuma notícia ainda. Estou mantendo-me o mais calmo possível, afinal de contas, Saga já passou por tantas coisas... Já morremos pelo menos umas duas vezes, já fomos ao inferno, já fizemos de tudo um pouco. Mesmo assim, saber que podemos ser tão frágeis, me apavora um pouco.

Eu ainda me impressiono com a Fundação Graad, onde estou agora. Digamos que é uma espécie de hospital, centro de pesquisas e onde os cavaleiros são levados quando algo acontece com seus corpos. É um imenso prédio branco com muitas salas e um fascinante subsolo cheio de segredos mantidos bem longe dos olhos da humanidade.

A fundação funciona ainda como centro de controle de todas as missões dos cavaleiros e também como o local onde são geridos todos os negócios da Fundação Kido, a fachada poderosa de todos os interesses do Santuário de Atena.

Não se enganem, não somos deuses, mas temos almas antigas e a cada vez que nossa deusa volta à Terra, nós com ela estaremos, mas claro que nascemos um pouco antes, pelo menos nós, cavaleiros de ouro, especialmente os mais velhos, como Saga... Engraçado, se ele fosse da época de Esparta, estaria velho nos seus vinte e oito anos. Guerreiros não costumam viver muito afinal.

No caso dos cavaleiros de Atena, vivemos apenas até uma batalha em que sejamos derrotados e mortos. Não estou me queixando, afinal eu e Saga já estamos na nossa terceira encarnação, ou assim quero crer, não sei lá muito bem, pois tudo é perfeitamente imperfeito nos desejos de nossa Deusa Atena e não temos memórias de nossas vidas pregressas.

O que houve? Nada demais, uma explosão de uma usina nuclear, apenas isso, causada pelo Tsunami que atingiu o Japão. Acho que o nome da usina era Fukushima. Como bom Cavaleiro de Ouro, protetor da Deusa Atena, Saga de Gêmeos foi escalado para tentar ajudar, anonimamente, como sempre fazemos.

Só que, por melhores que sejamos, é sempre perigoso e, mesmo com toda a velocidade dele, afinal de contas cavaleiros de ouro se movem à velocidade da luz, ele não conseguiu sair antes de uma fabulosa destruição causada pela loucura humana.

Energia nuclear... Por que não usam apenas energia LIMPA? Bem, quem sou eu para discutir... O fato é que ele ficou até o último segundo, retirando alguns pobres operários daquela zona de desastre e acabou sofrendo impacto tremendo, uma massa incrível de cimento, ferro, tudo desabando sobre ele.

Se não fôssemos cavaleiros, se ele não tivesse cosmo, teria morrido ali mesmo. Como sei de tudo isso? Eu fui o resgate dele, mandado às pressas quando seu cosmo enfraqueceu subitamente. Com meus poderes, parti metros e metros cúbicos de paredes, vigas de aço e equipamentos até achar o corpo muito machucado. Não é uma boa memória.

Suspiro agoniado sem mover um músculo. Fomos treinados para isso, mas é tão difícil... Eu lembro de toda a estória de Saga e meu coração aperta. Ele não é apenas meu companheiro de armas no Santuário, ele é o homem que fez meu coração enlouquecido encontrar um caminho.

Meu nome é Shura de Capricórnio e não consigo parar de pensar em quem Saga é, foi e quem sabe, se sobreviver, será.

Faz alguns anos. Aliás, muitos. Todos nós, cavaleiros de ouro, basicamente encarnamos em corpos humanos já predestinados a uma determinada armadura, se sobrevivermos aos testes e treinamentos. Que eu saiba, Saga chegou bem jovem ao Santuário de Atena, na mesma época que Aiolos de Sagitário, e todo mundo já sabia que eles seriam cavaleiros de ouro, desde que estivessem vivos na época da "consagração", ou seja, quando suas armaduras os aceitassem como seus "protegidos". Até que temos sorte, no caso de outros cavaleiros há batalhas ferozes por uma armadura.

Sabem, ser um cavaleiro é um ato de amor, mas também é uma tormenta sem paz alguma. Nossos corpos são tripudiados, exigidos, não temos tempo para nada além de treinar, ficar fortes e poderosos, ser os melhores e defender Atena em suas encarnações terrenas.

No caso de Saga, foi ainda pior. Ninguém sabia que ele tinha um irmão, sempre oculto, de nome Kanon. Ninguém sabia que havia um lado maligno e perverso no homem que amo. Não, jamais houve muitos dados sobre ele. Saga sempre foi e será uma incógnita, mas para mim... Ah, para mim ele foi uma salvação do inferno da solidão e do abandono. Somos todos órfãos, é sempre assim que é feito.

Lembro-me de Saga contando de quando teve que prender seu irmão em Cabo Sounion, eles tinham apenas quinze anos e de como Kanon manipulou tanto a mente frágil de Saga que acabou despertando um lado escuso, perdido, maléfico, o lado negro, assassino, frio e cruel do cavaleiro de gêmeos. Kanon queria tomar o poder e Saga, naquela época, achou tudo um perfeito absurdo, era contra sua honra de cavaleiro de ouro e não teve opção. Puniu exemplarmente seu próprio sangue.

Eu acredito que quando ele prendeu o irmão para morrer submerso nas águas da cadeia em Sounion, parte da sanidade do geminiano se foi.

Foi por essa época que o lado pérfido de Saga de Gêmeos dominou o Santuário, praticando atos terríveis como tentar matar a encarnação da deusa Atena, acusar falsamente Aiolos de tê-lo feito e... Eu não gosto de lembrar que assassinei Aiolos a mando de Saga, que eu pensava ser o Grande Mestre, braço direito da deusa e nosso superior, quero dizer, o "chefe" de todos os cavaleiros. Foi Saga, dominado por um lado negro terrível que nos levou à lutar contra os bravos cavaleiros de bronze que acreditavam na verdadeira Atena, Saori Kido. A história é longa e complicada, mas a verdade é que fomos iludidos, enganados, pela farsa perfeita de Saga.

Foi a primeira vez que morri... Mas não é sobre mim que quero pensar.

Como ele se tornou tão poderoso? Saga assassinou Shion de Áries, o verdadeiro Grande Mestre, tomou o lugar dele e conduziu os cavaleiros de ouro a um caminho de quase destruição total em seu desespero por se tornar praticamente um Deus. Sua ânsia de poder era perigosa...

Foi uma época terrível e apenas me lembro que me contaram que ele se suicidou à frente de Atena, pedindo perdão pelos seus erros quando seu juízo voltou ao normal e ele pôde finalmente descansar um pouco, não sem antes ter feito com que vários de nossos companheiros, cavaleiros de ouro como nós, morrêssemos. Não é um passado bonito para ninguém.

Então, após um breve período, fomos acordados de nosso sono, que deveria ser eterno, e viramos espectros de Hades. Lutamos contra nossos irmãos sobreviventes para matar Atena e fazer o deus do submundo dominar a Terra... Droga, foi nessa época que me apaixonei pela bravura, pela alma perfeita de Saga! Ele entregou-se à missão, foi tido como traidor e no final, estávamos sendo os mais leais à Atena! Mas como explicaríamos isso sem por tudo a perder e por em risco nossa missão?

Eu jamais esquecerei a placidez de Shaka, cavaleiro de Virgem, enquanto o matávamos a sangue frio! Eu, Saga e Camus, três condenados à desonra eterna e estávamos apenas cumprindo nosso dever! Mas como poderíamos contar a todos que era o que deveríamos fazer? Precisávamos do sangue de Atena para que ela pudesse lutar e vencer Hades. Ela precisava se sacrificar, e morrer, para vencer a Guerra Santa! Foi Saga quem nos liderou num trabalho tão amargo quanto necessário. Ele jamais titubeou, ou fraquejou. Ele, como eu e Camus, mentiu sem medo sobre o verdadeiro sentido do que iríamos fazer, ele suportou a vigilância constante de Hades sobre nossos atos. Um peso incrível nos ombros de qualquer um, imaginem para Saga, já acusado de ser um monstro traidor! Ele havia se redimido ao se matar e teve que aceitar aquela missão horrível!

As lágrimas doloridas de Saga ao saber que ele mataria sua deusa. E ele o fez! Sem titubear! Cumpriu seu papel e nunca me orgulhei tanto dele como naquele momento. Seríamos amaldiçoados pela eternidade, mas estávamos certos!

Saga assassinou Atena, aceitou seu destino honradamente. Ele nos liderou dignamente naquela época e isso é algo que não poderá ser mudado, jamais. Ele foi forte. Ele ganhou meu amor e agora...

Saímos daquele inferno para tentarmos ser felizes e então essa missão desgraçada em Fukushima e...

As portas para onde tenho olhado se abrem. O homem vestido em tons de verde é o cirurgião chefe. Ele anda até onde estou e meu coração se prepara para dores indizíveis se não houver boas notícias.

"Senhor Shura? Os ferimentos são graves, mas ele foi trazido à tempo. Saga ficará bem. Ele acordará em algumas horas..."

A voz do médico da Fundação Graad me tira das minhas memórias e eu não sei quando foi que comecei a chorar.

* * *

Eu avisei que ia retornar para CDZ com força e vontade. Estou publicando as fanfics que estavam restritas ao NFF para ver o que vocês de sites abertos acham. Espero que agrade, mandem-me um sinal. Até outra hora.


End file.
